jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wątek:Pati10007/@comment-25343800-20141018183544
„Moje sekretne życie” Rozdział 1 „Berk wyspa jak każda inna?” *Stoik żyje a Valki nie ma *wydarzenia z JWS \perspektywa Czkawki/ Na wyspie Berk wikingowie od wielu pokoleń borykają się z problemem szkodników. W przeciwieństwie do innych, nie są to myszy ani owady, lecz... smoki. Na naszej wyspie ten problem jest zwalczany od siedmiu pokoleń. KAŻDY musi zabić smoka żeby być kimś. W wiosce wszyscy mają swoje miejsce w szeregu. Ja jestem Czkawka, wiem głupie imię ale nasi rodzice uważają że głupie imiona odstraszają trolle. Jestem czeladnikiem u kowala Pyskacza od małego, moi rówieśnicy pracują przy pożarach. Po kolei to jest Sączysmark, Śledzik, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka oraz Astrid. Przedstawiam wam mojego najlepszego kolegę Cichego, niestety jedynego kolegę ponieważ mam opinię największej ciamajdy w całej wiosce. Każdy z rówieśników się ze mnie naśmiewa, na szczęście Cichy jest inny. Cichy a dokładniej Ansgar bo tak ma na imię, nikt oprócz mnie nie zna jego imienia ponieważ on się nie odzywa do nikogo tylko do mnie. Jest on inny od wszystkich, każdego słucha a do nikogo się nie odzywa, zawsze jest spokojny nigdy się nie unosi. Wódz naszego plemienia Stoik mówił mi że mój przyjaciel jest jednym z najlepszych wojowników na wyspie, a nie powiedziałem wam o jednym Stoik to mój ojciec. Teraz akcja dzieje się tak samo jak w filmie do momentu kiedy pyskacz odprowadzał Czkawkę do domu. \perspektywa Czkawki/ Kiedy dochodziłem do domu z pyskaczem już czekał pod moim domem. Cichy zawsze wiedział kiedy się zjawić. Ubrany był jak zwykle w popielaty płaszcz z kapturem pod tym miał założoną zieloną koszulę z długim rękawem, na to założoną miał zbroję łuskową sięgającą trochę za pas. Spodnie miał zwykłe brązowe i krótkie buty skórzane, do paska miał przytroczony krótki 35 cm miecz. Zawsze miał ze sobą swój kostur który trzymał w prawej ręce, ponieważ lewą miał zawiniętą w bandaż i powieszoną za pomocą chusty na szyi, miał tak odkąd pamiętam, chwał ją też pod płaszczem. W tym momecie skończyłem rozmowę z Pyskaczem podziękowałem mu i powiedziałem że może już iść. Podeszłem do drzwi uchyliłem i zaprosiłem znajomego do środka. \perspektywa Cichego/ Czekałem pod domem Czkawki od jakiegoś czasu, ale nie czekałem na niego tylko na Stoika. Usłyszałem od Pyskacza już wczoraj ,że wódz chciał ze mną porozmawiać. Czekając na Stoika zobaczyłem Czkawkę odprowadzanego przez Pyskacza do domu. Znowu pokłócił się z ojcem- pomyślałem- pewnie o zabicie smoka jak zwykle. Kiedy podeszli do domu ujrzałem na twarzy Czkawki lekką ulgę. Kiedy weszliśmy do środka opowiedział mi całe zdarzenie. - Nikt mi nie wierzy, że zestrzeliłem Nocną Furię- użalał się Czkawka- ale tym razem naprawdę ją trafiłem - Ja ci wierzę, ale ostatnio twój ojciec chodził rozdrażniony a ty powiedziałeś mu to już czwarty raz w tym miesiącu - Wiem no wiem, ale teraz nie odpuszczę i pójdę poszukać smoka- powiedział odważnie- idziesz ze mną - Niestety twój tata chciał ze mną porozmawiać – powiedziałem z lekką dozą irytacją ponieważ narastający od rana ból lewej ręki nie dawał mi spokoju- Ale za to potem możemy porozmawiać - Szkoda w takim razie idę- powiedział i wyszedł Zostałem sam w jego domu, czekałem na Stoika w ciszy jak zawszę. Udawałem przed całą wioską, że jestem niemy rozmawiałem jeszcze tylko z wodzem i Czkawką. Wiedziałem, że już niedługo będę tutaj mieszkać niedługo moja „choroba” jak ją nazywa Stoik zmieni mnie i całe moje dotychczasowe życie. W tym momencie odbywa się narada w twierdzy, a Czkawka właśnie znalazł Szczerbatka. Czekałem jeszcze jakiś czas, już miałem iść do domu ale Stoik wszedł. Wiedziałem o czym będzie rozmowa zawsze o tym rozmawiamy i zawsze po tej rozmowie znikam na kilka dni z wyspy. - O Ansgar widzę że czekasz na mnie – powiedział z udawanym zdziwieniem- wiesz że mogłeś iść do twierdzy tam byśmy porozmawiali - Wiem ale wódz też wie, że dla reszty wioski jestem niemy. Wiem też o czym wódz chciał porozmawiać - To dobrze, że wiesz. I jak z ręką nadal choroba się posuwa? Kiwnąłem tylko głową na tak. - Widzę że dzisiaj ból jest większy niż zwykle - Tak, i wiesz o co cię teraz poproszę - Wiem – powiedział z lekkim smutkiem – wiesz że jesteś jedynym przyjacielem mojego syna i wiesz jak i się robi jak cię nie ma - Wiem no przecież wiem, ale muszę odpłynąć- podkreślił słowo jedynym, ale nie wytrzymam zbyt długo w takim cierpieniu –Mam pomysł niech wódz znajdzie mu jakieś zajęcie np. smocze szkolenie a ja w tym czasie „zniknę”. - Widzę że to musi być dobry pomysł bo już druga osoba mi to doradza Naglę poczułem makabryczny ból ręki zamknąłem oczy i jak otworzyłem leżałem na ziemi. Wstałem, przeprosiłem wodza i wyszedłem. Po tej rozmowie wszystko działo się jak w filmie: Czkawka na smoczym szkoleniu, Stoik odpłynął w poszukiwaniu smoczej wyspy, a Cichy ulotnił się z wyspy i nikt go nie widział. Do czasu … '' '' '' '''Nie wiem kiedy pojawi się next możliwe że za trzy dni ale nie jestem pewien :/ ' ' ' Rozdział 2 „Trzysta lat tradycji i ja jeden …” · Wydarzenia nadal z JWS \perspektywa Czkawki/ Właśnie leciałem na Szczerbatku, dziwię się tylko że Cichego jeszcze nie ma. Ostatnio na szkoleniu miny wszystkich kiedy przegoniłem tego Zębiroga były bezcenne, szkoda że nie mam komu o tym powiedzieć. Właśnie wylądowałem i to co zobaczyłem mnie naprawdę zaskoczyło. Przy brzegu stał Cichy, kiedy wylądowałem podeszłem do niego ale Szczerbatek rzucił się na niego. Biegł w jego stronę i kiedy miał się go przewrócić Cichy uderzył kosturem w ziemię a smok się uspokoił a nawet przestraszył bo po tym jak się zatrzymał uciekł za mnie. Przywitałem się z nim i zacząłem rozmawiać. Pół godziny wcześniej las. Astrid rzuca toporem w drzewa zobaczyła skradającego się Czkawkę poszła za nim ale go zgubiła. \perspektywa Astrid/ Nie rozumiem, jestem najlepszą wojowniczką w wiosce- pomyślała i zaczęła wracać na polanę- a taka ciamajda jak pożal się Thorze Czkawka jest lepszy w poskramianiu smoków i odbiera mi całą pupularn…- wróciłam na polanę i ktoś tam stał i patrzył się w moją stronę podeszłam bliżej i się przyjrzałam jego twarzy miał ciemnobrązowe dredy uwiązane kucyk i średnią brodę tego samego koloru co włosy. Dopiero po chwili zobaczyłam że to jest Cichy . Nigdy nie podszedł do mnie tak blisko żebym zobaczyła jego twarz; zawsze podchodził do Czkawki i gdzieś szli. Stanęłam przed nim ale opuściłam topór spojrzałam mu w oczy i wróciłam do rzucania toporem. A on usiadł niedaleko i stała się rzecz której się nie spodziewałam. -Astrid podejdź do i porozmawiajmy- powiedział tak spokojnie, miał miły głos – wiem że coś się stało i przyszedłem porozmawiać -Ty umiesz mówić ?!Jak? Czkawka cię nauczył ?! -Tak, umiem od zawsze ale uznałem że to co powiem jest zbędne i się do nikogo nie odzywałem oprócz Czkawki i Stoika. A raczej tylko Stoika na początku ale rozmawialiśmy u niego w domu i Czkawka to usłyszał i tak się zaczęła nasza przyjaźń. -A więc to tak ty trenujesz z Czkawką żeby on wygrał smocze szkolenie- podeszłam do niego i przyłożyłam topór do szyi- i teraz przyszedłeś mnie przekonać żebym sobie odpuściła. Więc przekaż wiadomość Czkawcę że nigdy się nie poddam i będę walczyła do końca, a jeśli wejdzie mi w drogę o pożałuję - Ja przyszedłem sam do ciebie- powiedział to spokojnie jakby wiedział że nic mu nie zrobię- już wyjaśniam nie było mnie od kłótni Czkawki z jego ojcem na wyspie dopiero dzisiaj przypłynąłem i jesteś pierwszą osobą która mnie widzi- mówił to spokojnie lecz dobitnie z każdym jego słowem opuszczałam topór niżej- Jestem tu by z tobą porozmawiać bo widzę że jest źle- jego słowa mnie uspokoiły ale nadal mu nie ufałam. Mówił nadal spokojnie i swobodnie, wiem czemu Czkawka się n zim zadaje- A tak w ogóle to mam na imię Ansgar -Wiesz jak mam na imię więc chyba nie muszę ci się przedstawiać-powiedziałam z nutką złości- Czego ode mnie chcesz? -Już ci mówiłem chcę tylko porozmawiać - Taak, a o czym? - Dobrze wiesz o czym. Przestań zgrywać wielką wojowniczkę bo na mnie to nie działa- powiedział tak do mnie do nieustraszonej Astrid pożałuje tego Rzuciłam się na niego już miałam go uderzyć w twarz, gdy on ominął mnie z dziecinną łatwością. Przemyślałam to i stwierdziłam że nie uderzę go w twarz bo jest wyższy więc spróbowałam go zaskoczyć i uderzyłam ręką na odlew, a on to uniknął! Więc wyszarpnełam mu jego krótki miecz i chciałam mu trochę tę buźkę poharatać. Wtedy chyba się zezłościł bo chwycił mi rękę zrobił krok za mnie odebrał miecz i powiedział SPOKOJNIE -Już wyżyłaś się bo ja tutaj przyszedłem porozmawiać a nie walczyć- podszedł do mnie i odkopnął topór postawił na nogi i spytał się stanowczo- Co się stało? Opowiedziałam mu wszystko jak ciężko pracowałam na moją reputację i jak on odebrał mi ją w kilka dni. Powiedziałam mu nawet to co ukrywałam głęboko w sobie przed szkoleniem że Czkawka nawet mi się podobał, ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło i skończyło się bycie dobrym dla niego. Cichy mnie wysłuchał doradził mi żebym się nie denerwowała mam być spokojna i skupiona na wygranej albo na Czkawce to odkryję jego tajemnice. Chyba miał rację ale nadal nie mogę uwierzyć w to że mu się wyżaliłam. Mam być spokojna łatwo mu mówić przecież on jest cały czas spokojny nawet jak smoki atakują. \perspektywa Cichego/ Po rozmowie z Astrid i Czkawką uspokoiłem się i ból ręki jakby minął. Po tym wszystkim poszedłem do domu, mieszkałem niedaleko Gothi. Wszedłem do domu byłem już rozpakowany odłożyłem kostur, stary drewniany kostur z metalowym okuciem na jednym końcu a na drugim końcu miałem kryształ górski. Usiadłem na łóżku rozebrałem się zostałem tylko w spodniach i z ręką w bandażu zacząłem go sciągać minęły trzy pełnie czas go zmienić. Gdy go zdjąłem spojrzałem na nią wykrzywiłem usta w grymasie, pomasowałem ją i znowu ją zabandażowałem. Pora spać-pomyślałem- jutro muszę porozmawiać ze Stoikiem i podejść do Gothi po lekarstwa przeciwbólowe. Następnego dnia od rana poszedłem do wodza, rozmowa była krótka ponieważ właśnie wychodził. Wiedziałem że będę miał dzień „wolny” od Czkawki i mogę się zająć swoimi sprawami. Za dwa dni finał szkolenia wiem kto wygra i modlę się do Thora i Odyna żeby Astrid nie zabiła Czkawki. W połowie drogi do Gothi znowu ręka mnie zaczęła boleć nie wiedziałem o co chodzi, wszedłem do Gothi i poprosiłem o lek, kiedy go dostałem podziękowałem i wyszedłem. Kiedy wszedłem do mojego domu zemdlałem po jakimś czasie obudziłem się. Spakowałem się i poszedłem szukać Stoika wszystko mu powiedziałem, on się na mnie spojrzał kiwnąłem głową i powiedziałem że wrócę dopiero za miesiąc lub dwa. Zszedłem do portu wsiadłem na moją łudź i popłynąłem na południe. Teraz akcja z JWS się kończy. Czkawka pokonał czerwoną śmierć, stracił nogę, Astrid się w nim zakochała, Stoik zrozumiał swój błąd a Cichy przepadł. Minęły trzy miesiące odkąd widzieli go ostatni raz Czkawka pytał się ojca wiele razy ale on milczał. Minęły obydwa sezony serialu a Cichego nadal nie było. Pewnego dnia wszystko wróciło do normy. '' '''Next pojawił się wcześniej niż planowałem bo miałem więcej czasu niż zwykle. Jeżeli dobrze pójdzie to następny będzie jutro ale niczego nie obiecuje:)' ' ' Rozdział 3 „Kiedy pokój nastaje, coś na pewno się stanie …” *Jest po wydarzeniach z JWS i serialu *Stoik nadal żyje * akcja ma miejsce 5 dni po podpisaniu pokoju z Albrechtem \perspektywa Czkawki/ Po tych kilku dniach po podpisaniu pokoju z łupieżcami mieliśmy zdecydowanie mniej patroli. Właśnie wróciłem z jednego nakarmiłem Mordkę i poszedłem się wykąpać. Po wszystkim poszedłem do warsztatu żeby udoskonalić ogon Szczerbatka. Usłyszałem jakieś hałasy „Pewnie Bliźniaki coś wysadziły-pomyślałem- albo Pyskacz próbuje okiełznać jakiegoś smoka” smoki tak jak ludzie nie lubiły chodzić do „lekarza zębów” jak nazywał sam siebie Pyskacz. Właśnie kończyłem pracę gdy do warsztatu wbiegła Astrid. - Czkawka od godziny cię szukam- powiedziała z lekką irytacją- nie słyszysz co się dzieje na dworze - Słyszę a co się stało ktoś nas atakuje czy Bliźniaki szaleją taki rumor i hałas panuje tu od podpisania pokoju - W takim razie mam dla ciebie niespodziankę- podeszła do mnie, obaliła na plecy i związała- teraz się nie wymkniesz o i nic nie zobaczysz- powiedziała to zawiązała chustę na oczy i zakneblowała- A to żebyś nie wołał Szczerbatka No to pięknie zdenerwowałem czymś Astrid a to nigdy nie kończy się dobrze. Poczułem że kładzie mnie na Wichurce a w zasadzie rzuca. Zaczęliśmy lecieć dolecieliśmy gdzieś nad wodę wiem bo usłyszałem szum morza. Astrid z kimś rozmawiała ale za cicho żebym mógł coś zrozumieć. Po chwili ktoś usiadł na siodle potem ktoś jeszcze i gdzieś polecieliśmy. Kiedy wylądowaliśmy Astrid krzyknęła krzesło i mnie na nim posadziła, odkneblowała rozwiązała chustę i spytała - I co teraz zrobisz wielki władco smoków – powiedziała żartem – zawołasz swojego smoka czy przyjaciół - Jak się wydostane czeka cię kara – powiedziałem pół-żartem – Dobra skończyłaś się bawić czy muszę zawołać Szczerbatka - Coś ty taki nerwowy przecież mówiłam że mam dla ciebie niespodziankę-podeszła do mnie –tylko się nie odwracaj dopóki ci nie powiem, ok - Ok - Nie wieże ci, obiecaj albo będziesz tak siedział całą noc - Dobra dobra obiecuje Rozwiązała mnie postawiła na nogi i pozwoliła się odwrócić. Kiedy to zrobiłem i to co zobaczyłem sprawiło że znowu opadłem na krzesło. Osoba którą ujrzałem Cichy stał naprzeciw mnie, zdążyłem o nim zapomnieć, mój jedyny prawdziwy przyjaciel który dla wszystkich umarł po trzech miesiącach. Ja wierzyłem ale zapomniałem kiedy minęło pół roku stwierdziłem że umarł a on pojawił się po tygodniu od podpisania pokoju. Podeszłem do niego i przytuliłem jak brata po długim czasie. - Gdzie byłeś tyle czasu? Dlaczego nawet nie dałeś znaku życia? Pytam się po porstu Czemu? - Nie mogłem, byłem dalej niż sięgają nasze mapy. Czemu?- mówił spokojnie jak zawsze spokojnie nigdy się unosi i nigdy nie widziałem jak walczył- Wiesz dobrze, że boli mnie lewa ręka od zawsze. Musiałem to zrobić – gdy to mówił spostrzegłem się że rozmawia spokojnie przy Astrid spojrzałem się na nią nie była zdziwiona to znaczy że już rozmawiali- i nie ma na to wytłumaczenia, nie robiłem misji dla wioski robiłem to tylko dla siebie. - Widzę że rozmawialiście wcześniej skoro ty się nie krępujesz a Astrid nie dziwi – Astrid się lekko zarumieniła ale po nim nic nie było widać, jak zawsze- Czyli robiłeś to dla siebie mogę to zrozumieć ale nie rozumiem jednego o co chodzi z ręką zawsze masz ją w bandażu. Boli cię, ojciec mówił mi że to choroba ale nie rozumiałem tego że po każdej waszej rozmowie znikałeś na kilka dni. Jak odp… - Jeszcze nie jesteś gotowy i nie wiem czy kiedyś będziesz to moja sprawa i nie muszę się nią dzielić!-pierwszy raz się zdenerwował- Nie ważne co sobie teraz pomyślisz to nie twoja sprawa! Wtedy chwycił się za brzuch upadł na kolana i zaczął wymiotować. Kiedy skończył wstał otarł usta przeprosił nie za to co się stało. Wychodził z akademii, wtedy właśnie dostałem od Astrid tak mocno że spadłem z krzesła, ale nie usłyszałem za co bo spostrzegłem że Cichy leżał na ziemi. Kiedy wstałem i pobiegłem w stronę wyjścia usłyszałem za plecami „Co teraz uciek… o na brodę Odyna”. Dobiegłem do Ansgara położyłem jego głowę na kolanach, wtedy podleciała do nas Astrid ale Cichy się ocknął się i poprosił żeby go podrzucić do domu i poprosić Wodza żeby do niego przyszedł. Kiedy podlecieliśmy do jego domu wniosłem go do środka z pomocą Szczerbatka i usiadłem obok łóżka. '' 'Dosłownie chwilę wcześniej'' \perspektywa Cichego/ Niepotrzebnie uniosłem się na Czkawkę miał prawo spytać. Nagle źle się poczułem padłem na kolana i zacząłem wymiotować „Już tak daleko to postępuje – pomyślałem- nie zostało wiele czasu jak się wyda. Zostanę jeszcze kilka dni albo tyle ile będę mógł”. Wstałem - Przepraszam ale muszę iść – powiedziałem spokojnie- porozmawiamy później Czkawka Wyszedłem z areny dużo, się tu zmienił od mojej ostatniej wizyty każdy ma smoka wszyscy latają wszyscy się spieszą. Już wiedziałem dobrze co się zaraz stanie to dziwne uczucie. Straciłem przytomność, kiedy się obudziłem leżałem na ziemi a głowę miałem na kolanach Czkawki podbiegła do nas Astrid ze swoim smokiem. Poprosiłem tylko o to żeby mnie podrzucili do domu. Znowu straciłem przytomność, kiedy się obudziłem byłem u siebie, a Czkawka siedział obok łóżka. - Słuchaj Czkawka- powiedziałem spokojnie żeby niebyło po mnie widać że wszystko mnie boli- przepraszam że się uniosłem. Teraz muszę cię poprosić żebyś jednak wyszedł -Co?! – wstał – Po tym wszy…- spojrzał na mnie i zrozumiał o co chodzi- Dobrze w takim razie wyjdę. Wyszedł z domu, stanął w drzwiach odwrócił się i przeprosił mnie za wszystko. Odszedł widziałem jak podeszła do niego Astrid i zaczeli o czymś rozmawiać. W tym momencie wszedł Stoik zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł na miejscu Czkawki. - Chciałeś porozmawiać – zaczął rozmowę – nawet wiem o czym - Tak mam na myśli „chorobę” jak to nazywasz - Dobra pokaż dokąd to zaszło Wstałem i się rozebrałem stanąłem przed Stoikiem w samych spodniach. - Już to zaszło tak daleko - Tak, wiem że zostało mi mało czasu. Postanowiłem że zostanę na wyspie tyle na ile mi TO pozwoli.- ubrałem się i usiadłem na łóżku- Wodzu proszę cię tylko o to żebyś nadal nic nie mówił Czkawcę albo powiedział mu kiedy będzie na to gotowy. A teraz chciałbym położyć się spać. -Dobrze, powiem wszystkim żeby ci nie przeszkadzali Wyszedł, byłem sam i z tym już nic nie zrobię. Stwierdziłem że te kilka dni albo nawet miesięcy spędzę tak jak nie przeżyłem jeszcze, żyć i zachłysnąć się szczęściem. Położyłem się na łóżku i poszedłem spać. Po kilku dniach Cichy wyszedł z domu. Pogodził się z Czkawką i pomagał mu w prowadzeniu akademii. '''Next pojawi się jutro (mam nadzieje). Takie pytanie Czy ktoś się domyśla co jest Cichemu ? :) Rozdział 4 „Wszystko się kończy wszystko zaczyna…” \perspektywa Astrid/ Dzisiaj rano wstałam o 6, miał to być dzień inny od wszystkich bo tego dnia Czkawka powiedział że w Smoczej akademii będziemy robić coś innego niż zwykle. Wiedziałam że coś się zmieniło ten dzień był jakiś dziwny przeczuwałam że dziś zdarzy się coś, ale nie wiedziałam co. Ubrałam się, poszłam umyć i zjeść śniadanie, kiedy wyszłam to wichurka już czekała na mnie dałam jej kurczaka i poleciałam do akademii. Wtedy usłyszałam róg który oznaczał jedno… \perspektywa Czkawki/ ..Wojnę. Spojrzałem na wszystkich zobaczyłem że nie ma a Astrid trudno muszę zorganizować obronę smoczych jeźdźców. -Na smoki! Wszyscy na smoki i szukać Stoika-powiedziałem i podszedłem do Cichego- ty poszukaj Astrid. Wtedy właśnie Astrid wleciała na swoim smoku do akademii.. Uff dobra każdy gdzieś poszedł zostałem tylko ja Astrid i Cichy. -Astrid zajmij się obroną powietrzną od mojego przylotu i uważaj na siebie i innych. -Tylko na innych bo nikt nie jest w stanie mi zagroźić- uśmiechnęła sięwiedziała że się w niej podkochuje i to wykorzystywała przy każdej okazji.- A ty się zmieniłeś w moją matkę czy co… -Nie po prostu nie chcę żeby ktoś skończył jak ja z protezą nogi czy nawet umarł -Dobra wiem martwisz się o nas- powiedziała trochę ciszej-to ja lecę. Wsiadła na smoka i poleciała. -A ty się zajmij … - Nie-powiedział Cichy głosem którym oznajmiał wszystkim że to on ma rację i raczej nikt go nie przekona. Wiedziałem że jestem nadopiekuńczy ale nie chciałem stracić znajomych ,Astrid czy Szczerbatka- Ja idę na plażę i będę walczył jak każdy może i nie mam smoka ale ze wszystkich walczę najlepiej -Masz rację nie będę cię ograniczał przez mój strach ale uważaj na siebie. Pobiegł w stronę wyjścia i zniknął. Podeszłem do szczerbatka. - I co stary kolejna wojna mam nadzieje że wrócimy wszyscy cali i z kończynami- Zrobił smutną minę wiedział że to jego i moja wina że nie mam nogi a on kawałka ogona. Usiadłem w siodle i poleciałem do ojca. Kiedy przelatywałem nad wioską zobaczyłem co jest na rzeczy to berzerkowie, wyciągnołem lunetę i spojrzałem w stronę statków i to co zobaczyłem zmroziło mi krew w żyłach na dziobie statku stał Dagur. Myślałem że umarł albo zabił go Albrecht a on uciekł i zreperował armię i napada na Berg. Podleciałem do ojca i wszystko mu opowiedziałem. -Bitwa odbędzie się na plaży – powiedział Stoik- Pyskacz poprowadź tam nasze wojsko, a ty Czkawka zniszcz jak najwięcej statków wroga i wspomagaj nas z powietrza Kiedy to powiedział pobiegł na plażę. Ja podleciałem do jeźdców i wszystko objaśniłem poleciałem w stronę statków ale oderwałem z sieci z ukrytego przy naszym brzegu statku i spadłem na ziemie. Podleciała do nas Astrid ale powiedziałem jej że ma pomóc reszcie a ja sobie poradzę. Wtedy do brzegu przybił statek Dagura, zszedł na ziemie i ruszył w moją stronę ale drogę zastąpił mu Cichy… Zaczeli walczyć Cichy wygrywał ale dostał w ramię z kuszy wtedy… Dagur przeszył go mieczem na wylot. Już miałem pobiec w jego stronę ale dostałem w tył głowy i zemdlałem. Ostatnie co widziałem to martwe ciało cichego opadające na ziemię. \ perspektywa Astrid/ Wygraliśmy wojnę ale Dagur uciekł. W tym całym zamieszaniu nie zauważyłam że Czkawki nie było całą bitwę. Wystraszyłam się że go zabili latałam nad polem bitwy zobaczyłam Szczerbatka w sieci i Czkawkę leżącego w kałuży krwi, prawię spadłam ze smoka kiedy to zobaczyłam. Wylądowałam niedaleko i zawołam wszystkich podeszłam do Czkawki i łzy napłynęły mi do oczu ale on się poruszył kiedy wszyscy byli obok mnie to otworzył oczy, spojrzał na mnie i Stoika mglistym wzrokiem i WSTAŁ! Rozejrzał się po wszystkich jakby kogoś szukał. Spuścił głowę ale zaraz ją podniósł zobaczyłam w jego oczach złość jakiej jeszcze nie widziałam. -Czas to zakończyć- powiedział i podszedł do Szczerbatka i wsiadł na niego - Czkawka co ty robisz ty krwawisz- powiedziałam do niego a on dotknął tyłu głowy i oderwał rękaw koszuli owinął dookoła głowy i podniósł miecz z ziemi -Smoki zostać ! –krzyknął a wszystkie smoki jak na zawołanie poleciały do akademii-Nikt nie ma za mną lecieć NIKT! Rozumiecie ?! Nigdy go takim nie widziałam Zdziwiło mnie jego zachowanie nie widziałam powodu dla jakiego miałby się tak zachowywać. Nie zdążyłam nic powiedzieć a on odleciał. \Perspektywa Czkawki/ Koniec nie będę się męczył żeby być dobrym dla wszystkich. Dagur lepiej uciekaj, uciekaj ponieważ idę po ciebie i już nic nie możesz z tym zrobić. Nie ma miejsca gdzie mógłbyś schować ponieważ idę po ciebie. Życzę ci żebyś znalazł inne wyjście z tej sytuacji… \Perspektywa Astrid/ Nie mogłam przekonać wichury żebyśmy poleciały za Czkawką jak zaczarowana nie słuchała się mnie smoki nie słuchały się nikogo dlatego czekałam na jego powrót na plaży. Smoki zaczęły sprzątać zwłoki. Po jakimś czasie zobaczyłam że wraca wstałam i krzyknęłam do Stoika że wraca. Podszedł do mnie i razem czekaliśmy na Czkawkę. Kiedy wylądował nie podszedł do nas tylko usiadł na najbliższym kamieniu. Zobaczyłam coś naprawdę strasznego był cały w krwi dosłownie cały wbił w ziemię miecz też był cały od krwi. Ale nie od jego krwi od krwi innych, nawet Szczerbatek odszedł od niego i przyszedł do nas. Wstał i podszedł do nas -Dagur już nie będzie dla nas problemem- to co usłyszałam przeraziło mnie tak że zrobiłam krok w tył- nigdy więcej nie będzie dla nas problemem, skończyłem temat… teraz chcę byś sam i zamykam akademię na tydzień. -Czemu ? – zapytał Stoik wtedy Czkawka spojrzał się na niego jakby mu zabił ukochaną - Jak to CZEMU? To wy nie zobaczyliście że nigdzie nie ma Cichego ! Tylko o mnie się martwiliście ?! ale o niego nie ! A dajcie wy mi spokój! Wtedy mnie oświeciło cały czas mi czegoś brakowało teraz zrozumiałam też że Czkawka się zmienił i to na dobre… Nie wiem kiedy pojawi się next możliwe że za trzy dni ale nie jestem pewien :/ ' Rozdział 5 „Szaleństwo zmienia człowieka …” \Perspektywa Astrid/ „Drogi pamiętniku, minął miesiąc od kiedy Czkawka zamknął akademie. Zmienił się i to bardzo, aż za bardzo był szorstki i nieprzyjemny w rozmowie już nie próbował rozmawiać z kimś o jego problemach dawał wrogom jedną szansę na zmianę zdania a później… no później ich.. no…niszczył, zabijał i masakrował. Szczerbatek raz mu uciekł ponieważ go nie poznawał, kiedyś mi by się to spodobało kiedyś kiedy zabijaliśmy smoki ale nie teraz chociaż jest tego jeden plus wygląda bosko kiedy ćwiczy bez koszuli codziennie go podglądam…” ''Słowo wyjaśnienia: Czkawka wygląda jak na pograniczu JWS i JWS2, mieszka w starej chacie Pleśniaka a na jego polu ma zrobioną coś a la siłownie. Tu też chcę powiedzieć że nie wiem czy Czkawka i Astrid będą razem raczej nie ale to od was zależy , pewnie będą ale wydaży się coś co ich rozdzieli. No to wracamy do fabuły ''J'' \Dalej perspektywa Astrid / Wstałam, zamknęłam pamiętnik schowałam do pod łóżko do skrytki. Podeszłam do okna i zawołałam wichurkę. Podleciała do okna a ja dałam jej kurczaka. -Dzisiaj niestety nie polatamy- powiedziałam zawiedziona – Ale możesz się pobawić ze Szczerbatkiem Odeszłam od okna i zaczęłam się ogarniać, Stoik powiedział wczoraj że chcę porozmawiać. Szkoda mi go od kiedy Czkawka zabił Dagura, ten nie odzywał się do niego ani do mnie, porozmawiał tylko chwilę ze śledzikiem że to on ma poprowadzić Smoczą Akademię. Wszyscy się o niego martwili ja szczególnie ale tylko przez dwa tygodnie później mnie zdenerwował. Bo kiedy przyszłam porozmawiać to powiedział „ Nie mam czasu na rozmowy z byle kim …” jednak powiedział to tak jakby był nieobecny. Wyszłam z domu i podeszłam do wodza. -Chciałeś się ze mną widzieć wodzu-powiedziałam a on spojrzał się na mnie jak na ducha chwilę potem się ocknął -Tak, tak chodźmy do mnie do domu to nie jest rozmowa przy wszystkich- gdy to powiedział to się trochę zlękłam Szliśmy w stronę jego domu gdy nagle podbiegł do nas Pyskacz -Stoik bliźniaki podpaliły chatę Gothi i to co pisze to jest straszne -Zajmij się tym ja mam inne sprawy na głowie- odpowiedział mu spokojnie-Astrid to o czym chciałem porozmawiać nie może zaczekać -Dobrze a o czym mamy rozmawiać -O nim Serce zabiło mi mocniej coś mu się stało, uciekł czy …. Nie Astrid spokojnie nadal jesteś na niego zła zachowujesz się jakby ci na nim zależało ale on to zniszczył tymczasowo. Tak nadal coś do niego czułam tylko nie wiem czy on nadal mnie …no ten tego… KOCHA. Wtedy w lesie kiedy rozmawiałam z Cichym powiedziałam mu że Czkawka mi się podoba a Ansgar powiedział „Nie tylko on ci ale ty mu też, powiem więcej on się w tobie podkochuje. Proszę tylko go nie zabijaj za to co ci powiedziałem …” kiedy to usłyszałam to byłam nadal na niego zła więc tylko prychnęłam i powiedziałam że mnie to nie obchodzi. Ale teraz mnie to obchodziło jednak doszłam do wniosku że skoro on nie ma czasu na BYLE KOGO to znaczy że na mnie nie zasługuje. -Nie chcę o nim rozmawiać- powiedziałam zła- i nie będę się męczyła o to by zadawał się z byle kim- ostatnie słowa wypowiedziałam z taką goryczą że łzy napłynęły mi do oczu akurat wchodziliśmy do domu wodza więc nikt tego nie widział tylko Stoik -Słuchaj Astrid wiem jak cię potraktował i wiem że cię to zabolało ale muszę ci to powiedzieć- kiedy to usłyszałam to naprawdę się zdziwiłam- Czkawka liczył się z moim zdaniem i zdaniem Ansgara na równi ale to twoje zdanie było dla niego najważniejsze CO nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć chwilę stałam i się na niego patrzyłam jak na idiotę -Wiem jak to brzmi ale tylko ty dasz radę coś z nim zrobić wiem że nie masz ochoty się z nim widzieć ale proszę cię zrób coś cokolwiek- popłakał się pierwszy raz widziałam jak wielki dwumetrowy wiking płakał -Zrobię co się da – co ja mówię ja go już nie kocham ale nadal coś do niego czuje- porozmawiam z nim ale nic nie obiecuje Wyszłam z domu wodza zawołałam Wichurkę i poleciałam do Czkawki. Kiedy przelatywałam nad jego polem treningowym to go nie zobaczyłam zawsze ćwiczył o tej porze. Wylądowałam za jego domem a go nigdzie nie było więc weszłam do jego domu i to co zobaczyłam nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Czkawka siedział nad śniadaniem i się nie ruszał. Podeszłam bliżej zobaczyłam że ma czerwone oczy i te piękne zielone oczy były mętne. Pomachałam mu przed twarzą a on nic szturchnęłam go a on NIC wtedy naprawdę się wystraszyłam sprawdziłam puls ale na szczęście był. Zaniosłam go do Gothi ale zapomniałam że na razie nie ma domu. Więc powiedziałam jej że ma przyjść do domu wodza bo tam go zaniosłam. Leżał tak przez trzy dni pytałam się Gothi codziennie ale nie odwiedzałam go wcale nadal byłam na niego zła i nie wiem czy mu wybaczę. Wiem za to że jeśli mu nie wybaczę to złamie mu jego serce a ja naprawdę będę cierpiała jednak jeśli się nie zmieni no to koniec. Kiedy wracałam do domu po locie na smoku to zaraz podleciał do mnie śledzik i powiedział -Astrid Czkawka się obudził-uff nareszcie jak ja się o niego martwiłam - No i co z tego?-zapytałam -ON chce cię zobaczyć i nikogo innego nie wpuszcza do siebie-Czyli coś się zmieniło- Stało się też coś co zdziwiło wszystkich on wiecznie jest nieobecny a kiedy „wraca” to płacze albo siedzi w kącie i coś bełkota – co się z nim dzieje? Czy on zachorował? -Dobra już lecę Zostawiłam go i poleciałam do wioski. Weszłam do domu wodza. -O Astrid jesteś – powiedział z ulgą Stoik- Cały czas się o niego martwię -Dobra rozumiem ale to nic nie zmienia Weszłam do jego pokoju siedział na łóżku patrzył w ścianę podeszłam do niego. -Czkawka? – szturchnęłam go- Co ci jest Czkawka? -Co? Jak? A to ty Astrid- Chciał się przytulić ale się odsunęłam, wiedział że jestem na niego zła ale niewiele brakowało to bym się na niego rzuciła i pocałowała, ale nie, niech cierpi tak jak ja- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho – Astrid on zginął dlatego że chciał mnie bronić tylko dlatego że jestem słaby i dlatego że jestem nieudacznikiem. On mnie bronił do końca a ja mogłem tylko patrzeć. TO MOJA WINA! I nic tego nie zmieni to moja wina to moja wina to moja wina- zaczął to powtarzać tak długo aż zmieniło się to w bełkot. On cierpiał bardziej ode mnie zemsta nic mu nie dała, on się załamał nie był sobą to już nie ten sam Człowiek stracił jedynego przyjaciela teraz go rozumiałam wiedziałam co przechodzi sama nie mam rodziców. Ale on był gnębiony przez lata, kiedy stracił oparcie jakim był Cichy to wszystko go zniszczyło. On mnie kochał i mnie zranił wiedział o tym, teraz kiedy szukał oparcia to ja go odtrąciłam zamiast mu pomóc to ja go bardziej zniszczyłam. Nagle jego bełkot ucichł spojrzałam na niego a on odleciał psychicznie. Podeszłam do niego i go przytuliłam ale on nic stracił kontakt z tym światem. Zaraz poszłam po Gothi ale nie wpuściłam Stoika ona powiedziała że nie obudzi się przez ponad tydzień. Wyszłam, przeprosiłam Stoika pobiegłam do domu wpadłam zamknęłam drzwi na klucz położyłam się na łóżku i płakałam całą noc. Zadręczałam się tym że to przeze mnie stracił zdrowie psychiczne. Potem przypomniały mi się jego słowa i to dobitne „to moja wina” widziałam jak cierpi i nic nie zrobiłam. Wystraszyłam się kiedy pomyślałam co się z nim stanie kiedy zginie jego ojciec, Szczerbatek czy …ja wiedziałam że wtedy stracimy go na zawsze… \Epilog/ Otworzyłem oczy leżałem na plaży i pomyślałem JA ŻYJĘ. Wiedziałem co muszę teraz zrobić… '''Nie wiem kiedy pojawi się next możliwe że za trzy dni ale nie jestem pewien :/ Dziękuje za wszystkie komentarze, każdy podnosi mnie na duchu i jak widzę że wam się to podoba to mam większą ochotę do pisaniaJ Epilog *1* Droga Haerto Minęły dwa tygodnie od kiedy Czkawka się obudził Gothi napisała że trzeba mu znaleźć jakieś zajęcie aż sam się uspokoi. Wiedziałam że to trochę potrwa ,ale ze Śledzikiem wpadliśmy na pomysł schowania Szczerbatka. Kiedy Czkawka dowiedział że Szczerbatek znikł, na chwilę się załamał ale szybko wstał i go szukał, widziałam że wrócił ten Czkawka w którym się zakochałam. Od kilku dni zachowuje się normalnie i prowadzi zajęcia w akademii, przeprosił mnie i innych. Zaraz miałam się z nim zobaczyć więc będę kończyła. Przepraszam że od jakiegoś czasu do ciebie nie pisałam ale nie było czasu. Mam nadzieję że przypłyniesz do nas niedługo. Kochająca Astrid ''Sorka że nie było długo nexta ale nie miałem czasu i oznajmiam że mam dużo czasu tylko w Czwartki więc wtedy będę pisał i taką mam nadzieję wstawiał. Akcja związana z JWS i serialu się kończy. Wszystko przebiegało dobrze Czkawka już nigdy nie dostał załamania. Czy będzie hiccstrid nie wiem pewnie nie ale jeżeli będziecie chcieli to postaram się napisać jeden czy dwa takie rozdziały? Przepraszam że Next krótszy niż zwykle ale następny powinien pojawić się szybciej ;) A zapomniałem czasami takie epilogi jak ten trochę krótsze ale dopełniające fabułę. '' Rozdział 7 „Tyle było czekania…” · Akcja dzieje się rok po JWS 2 · Stoik nie żyje ale jest Valka · Nie ma perspektywy Cichego ale będzie częściej perspektywa Astrid · Będą pojawiać się teraz epilogi jak ten poprzedni · Zapraszam do czytania teraz akcja zaczyna się na dobre ;) \Perspektywa Czkawki/ Wstałem wcześniej, od kiedy jestem wodzem to wstaje wcześniej by mieć czas dla Szczerbatka. Dużo się zmieniło od mojego załamania i powiedziałem sobie że nigdy nie pozwolę żeby ktoś musiał mnie takiego oglądać ,zwłaszcza Astrid. Podszedłem do Mordki i go obudziłem jeszcze się nie nauczył że wstajemy wcześniej. Dałem mu kosz z rybami i poszedłem do kuchni, wiedziałem że mama jeszcze śpi każdy w wiosce jeszcze spał, zjadłem szybkie śniadanie i zacząłem się ogarniać. Wyszedłem na dwór dzisiaj było pochmurno ale przyjemnie „Dobrze-pomyślałem- Zwykły dzień wodza na Berk nie był przyjemny” Wsiadłem na smoka i poleciałem w dal. \perspektywa Astrid/ Wstałam, podeszłam do lustra i się uczesałam. Wiedziałam że dzisiaj zobaczymy z Czkawką dopiero wieczorem, od kiedy jest wodzem to ma mało czasu dla mnie i dla siebie nawet dla Szczerbatka. Nagle mi się przypomniało że za tydzień rocznica śmierci Stoika i Cichego niestety umarli tego samego dnia. O jeny byle Czkawka się nie załamał jakbym miała przeżyć to jeszcze raz to ja bym się załamała razem z nim. Po jakimś czasie zeszłam do kuchni zjadłam śniadanie. Wyszłam na dwór i zobaczyłam że w wiosce jest duże poruszenie „ Aaaa to Johann- pomyślałam- ciekawe co ma na statku” pobiegłam do portu. Kiedy byłam w porcie widziałam jak Johann sprzedaje ludziom swoje towary ale cały czas się rozglądał, Czy kogoś szukał więc do niego podeszłam. - Oooo panienka Astrid miałem właśnie panienki szukać- powiedział radośnie- mam ważną sprawę do panicza Czkawki - A jaką jeśli można wiedzieć?-spytałam się- Ja mu pomagam w sprawach wioski więc mógłbyś mi powiedzieć jeśli o to chodzi. - Niestety wiadomość jest tylko dla uszu Czkawki. Ale za to mogę ci sprzedać coś przyjemnego dla oka. - Nie, dziękuje. Ale może powiem mu że będziesz na niego czekać w Twierdzy ? - O to bardzo dobry pomysł ale to dopiero wieczorem - To do widzenia Johanie- nie odpowiedział bo ktoś podszedł do niego i o coś spytał Podeszłam do wichurki